The present invention relates in general to laptop computer desks and more particularly to an adjustable laptop computer workstation for comfortable laptop computing from a reclined or sitting position.
Today, computer use is on the rise among the young and old. Computers are used by more people, more often, and for longer periods of time. Many people now work from home, watch movies, read books, and take college courses online. While many individuals still use the traditional desktop computer for such activities, more and more people are opting for the convenience of a laptop computer. Indeed, laptop computers are now frequently employed in situations where the user is reclining or sitting in a comfortable chair without the use of a desk. Usually, the laptop computer rests on the user's lap, the user's back is hunched and the neck and eyes are strained as the body adjusts to the minimal screen and keyboard positions available. Although such a position can be comfortable for a few minutes, an important impediment to maintaining such a position is the discomfort which naturally arises from being in such a position for a lengthy period of time. While this is especially true for sickly and elderly individuals, the young and healthy eventually suffer health consequences as well. In addition, the computer is usually not ventilating and gets hot, causing further discomfort and possible damage to the computer.
Various efforts to address health issues related to desktop computer use have been made such as ergonomic chairs, desks and keyboards, however, little has been done to address health issues related to laptop computer use. Those configurations designed for use with laptop computers heretofore proved largely unsuccessful primarily due to their complexity in attempting to address mobility and due to their bulky, lap obstructing, unstable, non-secured leg support design. An example of such devices includes US 2007/0012827 A1, Pub. Date Jan. 18, 2007, inventors Pide Fu; June Liu which discloses a portable support device for holding a laptop computer or other load object on a tiltable support board for viewing and operation by a person situated in any of a variety of body position, including sitting, lying, and reclining in a variety of indoor and outdoor locations. The tiltable support board may accordingly be positioned and locked into a variety of angular inclinations with respect to a structure of the portable support device while the laptop computer or other load is securely displayed to the situated user. This device is unsuitable for use with a recliner armchair due to its bulky leg support structure and inability to be secured to a recliner armchair in order to provide stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,758 issued to Drake on Apr. 4, 2000 presents a desk unit that is adaptable for multiple uses by a user in a seated or reclining position by placing the desk over the user's lap. The desk is fully portable and foldable, but because of its relatively large leg structure, it too would obstruct the user's lap. Additionally, there is no means for securing the desk to the armchair for stability and the distance between the legs is not adjustable, thereby rendering it unsuitable for recliner arm chairs of varying arm rest distances.
Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,360 to Cordes on Dec. 17, 2002 which discloses a portable computer laptop desk that, when attached to a structure, is in turn supported on web strapping that passes over the upper legs of the operator when in the seated position. The strapping is attached to foldable and telescopable side and center supports for the structure that slide into and fold over the structure forming a package comparable in size to the portable computer. While this desk is certainly portable, the strapping support is obstructive while on the user's lap and this desk has no means for securing it to a recliner armchair. It is therefore unsuitable for use with a recliner armchair.
Most of the above configurations are generally unsightly and fail to provide the necessary space and support system for multi task desktop work requiring more than just a laptop computer. They are not securable to a recliner armchair and have the significant disadvantage of obstructing the user's lap because of bulky leg support systems. Other configurations such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,060 issued to Sher et al. on Aug. 10, 2004 cannot operate with armchairs that have only upper chair arm surfaces such as the one depicted in FIG. 6 of the present disclosure. The present invention overcomes this limitation as it can operate with the type of chair described in the Sher disclosure as well as chairs with only an upper chair arm surface.
It is an object of the present invention to convert a recliner armchair into a readily adjustable workstation capable of simultaneously accommodating and supporting a laptop computer with other desktop accessories such as a notebook, book or calculator in a secure, non obstructive manner. It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-obstructive laptop desk and chair apparatus which can be pivotably balanced in a plurality of angular orientations and distances from user, on the arm rests of a recliner armchair, thereby permitting for long periods of comfortable, ergonomic laptop computing. It is another object of the present invention to provide a highly and readily adjustable workstation for other tabletop activities such as eating, doing crafts, movie watching and podium style hands free reading in a comfortable sitting position. It is another object of the present invention to provide a laptop computer support system that frees the user's lap from the discomfort of supporting a computer or any other desktop accessory. It is another object of the present invention to provide flexibility in positioning of desktop accessories utilizing a peg hook accessory support system. It is yet another object of the present invention to put users where they usually want to be, in their recliner armchair in front of the TV. It is another object of the present invention to allow for laptop computing comfort with a wide array of screen and keyboard positions available for optimal wrist, arm and spinal alignments. Other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to appended Summary, Description and Claims.